


My Favorite Subject

by ConsultingHunterofGallifrey



Category: Supernatural, Twittibal
Genre: Every Teen Movie And Rom Com Cliché, Fluffy comedy, High School AU, M/M, Parody, Silly little fic, apocalypse how, to make up for my last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingHunterofGallifrey/pseuds/ConsultingHunterofGallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dodger is your typical nerdy loser protagonist in love with the out of his league Bentley. When Ben's sister offers a makeover, you'll never guess what happens next!</p><p> …Actually, it's totally what you expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bentley-senpai, Notice Me!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective RPers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodger loves Bentley. In other news water is wet.

"Dodger! Hellooooooo~?"

Dodger snapped out of his latest daydream. His cousin Babes had been waving his hand in front of his face, trying to bring him back to Earth. His other cousin, Baby, stood next to them, holding her books and looking embarrassed by "her boys".

"Bro, what were you thinking about?" Babes asked.

Dodger turned red and adjusted his unnecessary glasses. "Nothing! Nothing!"

Babes smirked, looking past Dodger. "Were you thinking about him again?"

Dodge turned his head and saw Bentley walking down the hall. Well, more like striding confidently in slow motion as he glowed and the wind inexplicably blew his perfect hair back. Dodge could've sworn he heard "Push It" playing in his head.

Dodger sighed and stared at him longingly.

Bentley walked by casually, ignoring Dodger's existence as usual. "Peasants."

"Bentley." The Babys replied. Dodger didn't say anything at first, until…

"HI, BENTLEY!" He nearly shouted in a strangled voice.

His classmates laughed. Babes laughed, too, wrapping his arm around him. "Dude, you've got it soooooooo bad!"

"I can't help it…" Dodger whined. "He's sooooo…"

"Out of your league?"

Dodger sighed.

Baby elbowed Babes. "Dodger, as cute as you two could be, Bentley's kind of…" She struggled to find a way to put it delicately.

"But he's so perfect! Ever since I transferred here I've been in love with him!" He tugged at his way too long hair, then pulled his hoodie up.

"No hoods inside. And get a haircut, Mr. Charger." Dr. Chilton, the teacher notorious for being narcissistic and having a stick up his butt, said as he breezed by.

Dodger sighed. The bell rang. "Guys, we're gonna be late!" Baby said, dragging the boys with her to homeroom.

\---

As the teacher droned on, Dodger looked at Bentley longingly in class. He started to have another daydream.

In the dream, Bentley was dressed like a Bond girl and trapped in the wretched clutches of the nefarious Dr. Chilton. The doctor cackled as he lowered him towards a car of generic evil green goo. 

Soon Dodger burst in, dressed like James Bond. 

"AGENT 00D! I LEFT YOU TO MY LASER MISSILE SHARKS IN MY VOLCANO! WITH BOMBS!"

"I escaped." Dodger said, punching Dr. Chilton in the face. He then proceeded to jet pack over to Bentley and free him from his bondage.

"Oh, Dodger~" He swooned. They then leaned in closer, closer…

His teacher thwacked her ruler on his desk, pulling him back to cold, heartless reality.

"DODGER!"

"SHAKEN NOT STIRRED!"

The class laughed. The teacher didn't. "Detention."

Dodger sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

He looked at Bentley again. The object of his affections still didn't notice him. He was too busy talking to Miriam Lass.

Dodger wished for some sort of miracle.


	2. Not-So-Nice Motivations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bentley and Wendy plot each others' downfall and Stupid Sexy Dodger.

Little did he know, "a miracle" would come in the form of Wendy Lecter.

That very day after school, Wendy and Bentley were talking, her head on his lap. "The people at school are so boring."

"Aren't they, though? Or they're just annoying. Like that one boy… Paul, was it?"

Wendy had had a crush on Babes a long time ago and was totally over him of course why would you ask, so she didn't respond. Bentley, of course, knew this, and grinned mischievously.

"How about we mess with them?" Wendy said.

"Alright. Let's make a bet. What if I could make you jealous?"

"Of who?"

"Just make you jealous with one of the peasants? If I win, you do whatever I want."

Wendy raised a perfect eyebrow. "Alright. And if I win and get you to fall for one of our least desirable classmates, you do what I want."

"Deal. But you'll never get me to fall for anyone. Me and Miriam are soulmates."

"She's dating Vincent Dankworth."

"…She just doesn't realize we're soulmates."

Wendy rolled her eyes and got off her brother's lap. She walked down the hall, heels clicking staccato on the floor with each step.

Bentley concocted his plan. He would have to use Babes, of course. Maybe play matchmaker. But who could he get to steal his heart?

Bentley's younger brother Saul walked in. "Dad says you need to spend more time with me."

Bentley rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Okay. Fine. You can sit with me at lunch tomorrow. Hey, can you help me with something?"

\---

The next day at school, Wendy was spying on the boys during their PE hour. Due to the distressingly small pool of girls to pick from, Wendy had to broaden her pool of candidates.

Her eyes narrowed in on Dodger, who was not-so-subtly checking out Bentley's butt. She sniffed with disgust. She'd seen him before. The shaggy hair. The hand-me-down clothes. The nerd glasses. And she was pretty sure he was like, a pound overweight, so therefore he was fat by Hollywood logic.

"Too big a loser." Wendy thought.

Then Dodger took off his glasses and flipped his hair.

Hot damn dat hair flip.

The boy was an unrealized beauty.

A little makeover, and…

Wendy smirked.

"Perfect."


	3. He's So Phat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodger gets a makeover and Bentley plays matchmaker.

Dodger was surprised that Wendy popped up at his locker.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Babes is at lunch right now."

"I'm not here for Babes. Ew. I'm over him."

"Riiiiiight."

Wendy smirked. "I'm here for you."

Dodger looked around to make sure she was talking to him. "Uh, I'm flattered, but I don't swing that way…"

"No! Look, you like my brother, right?"

Dodger turned bright red. Wendy nodded.

"Look. I wanted to give you a makeover. Help you catch my brother's eye."

"Y-you'd do that for me?" Dodger asked.

"Yeah, whatever. First step, glasses have got to go."

"B-but I use them for aesthetic purposes!" Dodger whined.

Wendy yanked them off his face and crushed them with her shoe. "Oops. Oh well. Come over to my house today and we'll fix… This…" She ruffled his hair.

"Uh, alright."

Wendy strutted off as Dodger inspected himself in a mirror.

"…What's wrong with my hair?"

\---

Meanwhile, Bentley and Saul were looking at their classmates during lunch. "So, who'd be a good match for Paul?"

"Did somebody use my real name?" Babes said, conveniently behind the Lecter brothers.

"BABES!" Bentley said, recovering his cool. "This is Saul, my brother."

Babes blinked, his mouth went slightly agape. "Hello, Saw…"

"Saul." Saw (as he would henceforth be called) corrected.

Ben ignored this. "We were looking for a date for you. You know, prom is coming up…"

"AND IT WILL BE THE MOST IMPORTANT NIGHT OF OUR LIVES." The cafeteria chanted in unison.

"You can't go to Prom single."

Babes raised an eyebrow. "Okaaaay… Why are you helping me?"

Bentley put his hands over his heart. "Am I not a saint?"

"No."

"Well, I just thought I'd do something nice. Hey, come sit with us and look over the prospects."

Babes sat right next to Saw.

"So, Babes, why don't you come over to our house this afternoon?"

Babes nodded, eyes not leaving Saw. "Oh, definitely."

\---

Before they went to the Lecter's house, Wendy had taken Dodger shopping. She bought him all sorts of nice shirts that clung to his body and pants that made his butt look spectacular. When they got to her house, she dragged the boy up to her room.

"Why are you helping me again?"

"The goodness of my heart."

"I've heard people say you Lecters have no hearts."

Wendy scrunched her face. "Look, I've helped my dad get with each of his ex-wives."

Dodger feared for his prospects.

"You're going to be a bit of a challenge, but it's going to be soooo worth it."

First, Wendy washed the tangles and grease out of Dodger's hair ("HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF A COMB?" "MY DAD NEVER USES THEM, SO WHY SHOULD I!?") and hacked it up. She then put a lot of product in it, explaining how to keep his hair that way while Dodger politely ignored her.

She then asked Dodger to bite down on a belt. He did so, and she abruptly waxed his eyebrows. Dodger tried not to scream in pain.

\---

Meanwhile, Bentley heard the noises skin to medieval torture.

"Will you excuse me for just a sec, boys?"

"That is not going to be a problem." Babes said, leaning towards Saw.

Bentley nodded and exited the room.

Babes looked over at Saw. "Bentley's using me for a bet, isn't he?"

"Yup." Saw replied.

"What's the bet?"

"He can make Wendy jealous."

Babes grinned mischievously. "Wanna mess with them?"

Saw shrugged. "Alright."

"Let's pretend we're a couple."

Saw shrugged again. "Yeah, sure. I see no humorous or unperceived circumstances arising."

Babes rubbed his hands together. "This could be the start of a beautiful platonic relationship."

\---

There was a banging on Wendy's door. Dodger was in his underwear, about to change, Wendy with her back turned, but still he got the door on instinct.

"Wendy, what is going o-oh…"

Bentley Lecter was standing right in front of him.

Dodger blushed hard.

Bentley took in the sight of this strange boy. He was a bit bulky, but had some muscle. He had these innocent blue eyes and golden hair.

Bentley couldn't stop staring.

Wendy went to the door.

"Ben, you remember Dodger? He's in your homeroom, your history class, your shop class, your math class, your English class…"

"Of course." Ben swore he'd never seen this guy in his life.

"I-I swear. This isn't what if looks like. Wendy was just helping me…"

Ben shook his head, returning to his usual demeanor. "Well, I can't wait to see you in class tomorrow, Dodger." He said, adjusting his tie.

Dodger nodded, dumbstruck. Bentley then walked back to his room.

As soon as he was gone, Dodger turned to Wendy. "So, what was that about mousse?"

Wendy smiled. This bet was in the bag.

\---

Bentley opened the door to see Babes holding his brother's hand. The older boy gasped and let go, trying to pretend he hadn't.

Oh, this was too perfect.

Bentley had this bet in the bag.


	4. The Snacktime Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wooing of the Bentley continues. The complex plot of Sawby continues.  
> Also, Game of Thrones references made with no regrets.

The next day in class, everyone was staring at Dodger. He would've curled up in his hoodie for comfort, but Wendy had salted and burned the thing on her backyard. ("It deserves to rot in Hell…" "But it cost me forty bucks at Ross…")

But soon Bentley entered the room. Everyone else disappeared in Dodger's eyes. In reality, everyone parted like The Red Sea. "Hey, Dodger, right?"

Dodger turned pink. "Y-yeah."

Bentley leaned against the desk. "I was wondering, my father's letting me throw a dinner party, w-"

The teacher came in and sternly told Bentley to return to his seat.

Bentley scribbled something on a sheet of paper and, as soon as the teacher turned her back, he threw it at Dodger's head.

The paper stuck to Dodger's freshly gelled locks. He tugged it free and read it:

"Want to come to come to my dinner party? -Bentley"

Dodger's heart flipped. He wrote a note back and threw it to Ben.

It read:

"Sure. -Dodger"

Bentley scribbled another note with his number, and tossed it to Dodger. Dodger then did the same to Bentley.

Bentley was in the process of writing another note when the teacher caught them. She gave them both detention after school.

\---

"Dude! Why didn't you just text him?"

Dodger looked at Babes. "And get in trouble for having my cell phone out? Um, no thanks!"

Baby shook her head. "I swear, Dodger. You need to be careful. I wouldn't trust those Lecters. They're manipulative. You heard Mr. Graham's stories."

"Aw, Mr. Graham's just sore that Dr. Lecter stole his girlfriend." Babes said, wrapping an arm around Dodger. "Still, those guys give off that "House Lannister" vibe."

"Does that make you Saw's Bronn?" Dodger said with a chuckle, shoving his cousin playfully.

"I see myself more like his Shae." Babes said, smirking and wagging his eyebrows.

Baby sighed and shook her head. "You two are such dorks." She said affectionately.

Suddenly Jaguar Chilton walked up to them. "Hey, Baby. Ready to go to class?"

Baby blushed. "Sure am, Jag."

"But, you always walk to class with us." Dodger said.

"Our little Baby's growing up, Dodge." Babes said, pulling Dodger into a hug, whipping up false tears. "Go on, Baby. Leave us. You are a woman now."

Baby rolled her eyes and walked off with Jag. Babes released Dodger.

"Seriously, though. Dr. Chilton's son?"

Dodger shrugged. "C'mon, Babes. We got class."

The cousins walked to Dodger's class, then parted ways.

"Good luck with your boyfriend, Dodge." Babes said, pinching Dodge's cheek.

"And good luck with yours."

"Ayyyyyy!"

\---

That day at lunch, Bentley made sure Wendy sat with him, Saw, and Babes. Actually, he made sure Babes and Saw sat with them after Wendy was at the lunch table. That was important. They rehearsed this. He chatted with Wendy.

Soon, Saw came over and sat down.

"Saw, why are you sitting with us?" Wendy asked, confused at Saw suddenly wanting to be around them.

Saw just gave Wendy a look and shrugged, eating his burger.

Soon Babes came over. "Room for one more?"

Wendy's eyes widened.

Saw shrugged again and Bentley smiled, looking over to his sister. "Why yes, you can, Babes. After all, you and Saw are such close friends."

Babes looked at Saw with pure adoration. "Oh, we're more than that." He said with a wink.

Bentley fought the urge to laugh as Wendy scowled. The Lecter girl then calmed herself. "Oh." She said, trying to maintain her icy mask.

"Yup. In fact…" Babes, ever one for being over the top, dropped to one knee in front of Saw, who was still intently eating.

"Saw Lecter, will you go to Prom with me?"

There was a collective gasp throughout the cafeteria. There were also whispers of: "But I thought he liked boobs!", "An underclassman?", "Sawby? SAWBY!?", "At last, God has blessed me!", and "Well, at least he's not taking his sister again…"

Saw looked down at Babes. "Yeah, sure, alright."

Suddenly the cafeteria, who knew what was up, burst into uproarious applause. Bentley gave them a standing ovation, looking down smugly at his sister.

He whispered to her, "Jealous?"

"No." She said, her teeth gritted into a forced smile. She clapped slowly.

Dr. Chilton, now suffering a headache, burst into the cafeteria. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERF***ERS!?" He shouted. "WHO CAUSED THIS!?"

Everyone pointed at Babes.

Chilton groaned. "Winchester. Of course. Detention for you."

Babes shrugged. "Worth it."

Wendy looked at Saw. "Saw, I forgot, I can't drive you home."

Saw squinted. "Then how'll I get home? Bentley has detention."

"Well, take the bus."

Saw whined. "But there are people on the bus! They might try to touch me."

"Then you can stay with Bentley, then."

Bentley looked to the sky. God was being so good to him right now. "That is a great idea. He and Babes can spend more quality time togeth-AH!"

Wendy had driven her plastic spork into Bentley's thigh.

"On second thought, I can take you home…"

"Oh no, Wendy. I made a deal. And father would find it rude if a Lecter so impolitely broke his promise."

("Just like the f***ing Lannisters." Babes thought.)

"Actually, Bentley. I'd rather ride home with Wendy today. I got a lot of homework I need Dad's help with."

Bentley tried not to swear. Wendy smirked.

"It's settled, then." She got up and walked away. Saw soon left, too, followed closely by Babes.

Bentley groaned and prayed Wendy wouldn't toss Saw into the harbor just to win the bet.

\---

That day in detention, Dodger tried desperately to win Bentley's affection. But alas, the magic of Wendy's makeover seemed to fade, and Bentley seemed to loose interest in him.

Babes crept over to Dodger. "Tough luck with Renly, Ser Loras?"

Dodger sighed and slammed his head into the desk.

Babes nudged him. "Aw, buck up, little Dodge. Uncle Babes is gonna win you some points. He started chewing a piece of paper and pulled out a straw.

"Baaaaaaaabes, what are you-?"

Babes shot a spitball towards the back of Bentley's head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dodger shouted, almost in slow motion. He jumped into the line of fire, taking the spitball to the face and collapsing to the floor just as Bentley turned around.

"Mr. Winchester, another detention." Dr. Chilton said, not looking up from "Canes As Compensation Monthly", but knowing Babes had done something wrong.

Bentley knelt by Dodger, seeing the spitball on his face. "Y-you took a spitball for me?"

"Of course, m'lord." Dodger said, the mixture of hitting his head on the floor, the weird mix of hair product seeming through his scalp, and high of "saving Bentley" getting to him.

"Oh, so are you my knight?"

"Just call my your Knight of Flowers… And the nurse… I may have a concussion…"

Bentley held Dodger up gently.

Babes smiled. "Freaking worth it."


	5. Rude Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodger and Babes get a taste of high society. But will high society get a taste of them?

"So? How was detention with my brother yesterday?" Wendy asked, taking Dodger's measurements.

"Great! I had to go to the nurse's office, and he had to keep me awake through my concussion! It was magical…" Dodger sighed dreamily.

Wendy nodded. "Uh-huh…" She scribbled down the measurements and set them and her tape measure aside. "Look, if you're going to the dinner party, I need you to be able to handle yourself among high society. Win over my father."

"I thought I was winning over Bentley. No offense, but Dr. Lecter's too old for me. It's a felony."

"Father will more than likely try and stop you from dating Bentley. Best to win him over now. You don't want to know what happened to the last suitor who came to call around here."

"What?"

"Nothing the Baltimore Police or the FBI can prove."

Dodger had no response to this.

"Right, so, there are multiple kinds of silverware…"

\---

Meanwhile, Babes had snuck out of detention (Mr. Graham was on duty, and given his nature of being so done with everything and despising Dr. Chilton, he let Babes go) and into the Lecter House. He was currently giggling on Saw's bed.

"They're buying it! They're buying it!" He whispered, flailing around.

"Yes. They are. Wendy was passive-aggressive with me the whole ride home." Saw said, sitting stoically next to Babes.

"Dude, we gotta kick it up a notch."

Saw raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Babes grinned. "PDA."

Saw recoiled in horror, scrambling to the footboard of his bed. "NO! I DON'T LIKE BEING TOUCHED!"

Babes looked confused. "Dude, I've touched you before, remember? When I held your hand?"

Saw thought back to that. "…Son of a bitch." Babes was some sort of physical contact wizard.

"I'm thinking just hand-holding, hugs, and maaaaaaaaybe a peck on the cheek. We should save the big guns like, I dunno, kissing or public sex for later."

Saw's eye twitched at the last suggestion. "Fine. But no sex!"

"Pfft. Not a problem. I like boobs. All about them. Yeah…"

Saw started to whittle something as Babes stared at Saw's chest. He slowly reacted out, and…

"Don't even think about it, Chris Evans."

Babes slumped away.

\---

Dodger, meanwhile, had been through a whole hilarious montage of etiquette lessons. He was a little bit bruised and battered. Wendy was a firm believer in negative reinforcement (and Dodge had an incident with the gravy boat). But he was sitting straight and eating properly, so there was no denying the results.

"Good, you're ready for tomorrow."

\---

That very tomorrow, Wendy sent Dodger a nice suit to wear to the dinner. Dodger struggled in his room to put on the tie. He banged around.

Soon Dodger's father, Sam, entered the room and helped his only son.

"Hey, what's with the nice suit?"

"I was invited to a dinner party. My friend Wendy got it for me."

"Uh huh. And she gave you that makeover?"

Dodger nodded. "Yeah. Let me tell you, she may seem like a coldhearted witch who'd sooner kill everyone, but she's a nice girl."

"Uh huh… You wouldn't be going through all this for that boy, would you?" Sam said, looking at the photo of Bentley and Wendy the girl had given Dodger.

"…Maybe."

Sam sighed. "You know you shouldn't change /just/ to get the guy, right, Dodger?"

"Tell that to Grease, Dad."

Sam sighed.

"Look, I'm just trying to get his attention, Dad. And it's working. It's not like you never did anything stupid when you tried to get with Mom, God rest her soul." Dodger headed for the door.

Sam sighed, again. Teenagers.

"Alright. But be careful. AND KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR COUSIN!"

"Will do, Dad!"

\---

As Dodger and Babes went over to Babes's Camero, the landlord, Crowley, jogged over.

"Hello, Mr. Crowley." They said in unison, stifling their giggles.

"Hello, boys. I was just doing a little cardio, and-"

"Our Dads aren't mowing the lawn." Babes said bluntly.

Crowley stopped. "But they always do on the first Tuesday of…"

"They did it this morning. They caught on to your schedule."

"Damn."

"But…" Dodger added. "My Dad does go jogging every morning. And Uncle Dean's gonna tune up his Impala, tomorrow."

Crowley smiled. "Bless you." And jogged back the way he came.

The boys shrugged and got in the car.

\---

At the dinner party, Dodger felt out of place. Here were most of the kids who didn't even look at Dodge, and he was trying to blend in.

Suddenly, Bentley appeared. "I hate nearly everyone here."

"Then why did you invite them?"

"To show off. It's a high society thing." He then turned to Dodger. "So, how are you, "Knight of Flowers"?"

Dodger blushed. "He remembered my reference!" He thought. "We're gonna go steady through the rest of high school and college. And then we'll get married. We'll adopt at least one kid and end up adopting another we happened on. We'll-"

Miriam Lass walked over and chatted with Bentley, making the other boy blush. Dodger sighed deeply.

\---

Meanwhile, Babes and Saw were chatting it up, Babes nonchalantly keeping his arm draped around Saw.

Wendy was secretly fuming.

Then, her eyes caught sight of Mr. Graham's foster daughter, Abigail Hobbs.

Perfect.

"Hey, Abigail." She said, pointing towards "Sawby", as the school was calling them.

Abigail glared and marched over to them.

Wendy smirked.

\---

As soon as Saw saw Abigail, he panicked. "Babes, I need you to do something."

"What?"

"My ex-girlfriend's here. On a warpath. I need you to make her go away."

Babes was dumbstruck. "You had a girlfriend?"

"Is it that weird to believe?"

Babes nearly answered, but as Abigail grew closer, Babes pushed Saw against the wall.

"Rub my back and make a lot of moaning noises." He whispered.

Saw did as he was told. He even threw in some "Babes"s.

He heard Abigail screech and stomp off, as well as some gasping and cheering from the partygoers.

The noise subsided when Hannibal Lecter entered the room.

\---

Bentley was rubbing his temples. He knew he shouldn't have invited Babes, bet or not. Now he'd be Wendy's bitch for sure.

He saw his father sternly talk to Babes, then drag him off (to the kitchen or the door he couldn't tell). Suddenly, Dodger was hurrying after them. He heard Wendy call after him. Bentley pursued Dodger.

He hid behind the corner of the wall and overheard Dodger's exchange with Dr. Lecter.

"…Please, he's my cousin. I swear, he's a decent guy. He's just impulsive and in love."

"He made out with my youngest son and made a scene."

"I know. Just… Give him a chance. I swear he won't do it again."

"I was only doing it to help your son!" Babes pleaded. "His ex was there, and I was trying to help her go away!"

"Babes, let me handle this."

"No, no." Dr. Lecter replied. "He seems remorseful enough. And you seem like a decent boy. Promise to keep a better eye on your cousin, and I won't ki-" He paused. "Kick him out."

"Thank you, sir."

Bentley hurried back down the hall. He smiled. Dodger seemed to be full of surprises.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen." Dr. Lecter stated. "If you'll kindly go to the dining room."


	6. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bentley practices his dance moves with Dodger.

The rest of the dinner party was uneventful. Even somewhat awkward, given Hannibal decided to sit at the head of the table to ensure his youngest left room for Jesus. 

Bentley asked Dodger to sit by him, while Miriam sat on the opposite side of Bentley with her boyfriend. Wendy sat across from Dodger, and Saw and Baby next to her. Every time Baby and Saw did something cute, Bentley would silently toast them. Wendy did the same when Dodger won points with Bentley.

\---

The next morning, everyone was clamoring about Babes and Saw's "display". (Though, evidently, it was misconstrued to them having violent, noisy, unlubricated, unprotected sex against the wall in front of everyone. And that Babes flipped Dr. Lecter off until he finished. Darn rumors.) 

In homeroom, the teacher had to threaten a trip to the principal's office for everyone who didn't shut up. She then proceeded to remind them Prom was in two weeks, and went off on a tangent that Prom wasn't the most important night of their lives, contrary to popular belief. And also that they needed to fill out college applications, and not /just/ to the Ivy League schools everyone knew the name of.

This fell on deaf ears.

After class, Bentley caught up to Dodger. "Hey, Dodger. I'm going to be teaching Babes and Saw to dance, and I need some practice myself. Want to help?"

Dodger's eyes lit up. "YES! O-of course."

Bentley smiled. "Great! And maybe when Miriam sees my great dancing skills, she'll go with me to Prom! You're a good friend, Dodger."

Dodger pouted as Bentley walked away. "Just a friend?" Dodger sighed. Well, maybe that was good enough.

He then sighed again. He was going to end up like Mr. Graham: alone with five thousand dogs.

\---

"You're not going to end up alone with five thousand dogs." Baby consoled him at lunch.

Dodger whined, sobbing into the table.

"It's best not to date The Lecters anyway." Jag added, having once dated Wendy himself.

"But I love hiiiiiiiim…"

Baby rubbed his back. "He's sure to come around, and if not, screw him! You're an awesome guy, whether he sees it or not."

Dodger sniffled and sat up. "Thanks, Baby."

Baby nodded, then texted Babes:

"Babes, you need to help Dodger."

"With what?" He replied.

"Bentley. You're hanging out with him. C'mon, he's your cousin! He bailed you out!"

There was a pause. "Yeah, whatever. I can be his wingman anytime."

\---

That afternoon, at The Lecters', Babes was putting in a good word for Dodger. "He's a great guy. And single. So painfully single."

Bentley was warming up, waiting for Dodger to finish talking to Wendy. "Uh-huh…"

Dodger soon came running in, dressed in sweatpants and his tight, faded Dodgers shirt, with this cute smile on his face. Bentley tried to keep himself from staring.

He cleared his throat. "Right. So, dancing…"

Bentley explained the steps, then proceeded to demonstrate. He pulled Dodger close (perhaps too close) and started to twirl around with him. Their eyes met and locked onto each other. They were soon in their own little world, their bodies moving in rhythm with each other. (Probably for the best, as Babes gave up on traditional dancing and started ironically grinding on Saw, much to the latter's chagrin.)

Soon, however, Dodger tripped, sending him crashing on top of Bentley. At first, he was laughing, then when his and Bentley's eyes met again, he paused and blushed.

Bentley was blushing, too.

"Well, this was fun…" Babes said, bored of gyrating and twerking on Saw. "But I'm gonna go home. I'll pick you up before awkward family bonding time!" He kissed Saw's cheek and whispered in his ear before exiting. Saw left, too, glad to not have a reason to be there anymore.

Bentley was unsure of what to do now. He felt himself reach for Dodger's hips, and start to lean up…

"M-Miriam'll be a lucky girl." Dodger said, rolling off of him.

Bentley sighed, sitting up.

\---

The two proceeded to chat. Dodger explained "awkward family bonding time". It usually involved the family watching Game of Thrones together, since they watched the first one completely blind and figured there was no going back.

They talked about their parents. Bentley's parents were divorced, while Dodger's mother died a few years ago, prompting him and his dad to move back in with his uncle and cousins. They also brought up likes and dislikes (Bentley lied at one point, saying he liked dogs when Dodger squealed about them.) And even colleges (Dodger wanted to go to Stanford like his dad, while Bentley wanted to go to either there or Harvard.)

Soon, though, Dodge had to leave, Bentley followed him to see him outside. "Bye, Bentley." Dodger said, starting to step down the stairs of the porch. But suddenly he turned around, went back up the stairs, and kissed Bentley. (Bentley could hear Babes whooping in the background).

As Dodger hurried to Babes's car, blushing, Bentley stepped back. Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He ran after Dodger. "Hey, Dodger!"

Dodger spun around and faced Bentley.

"I think I changed my mind about who I want to go with to Prom…"


	7. Sixteen Noise Complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to turn down for what at The Winchesters'…

After that night, Dodger and Bentley started growing even closer. They even went on a few dates.

One day, as he and Babes were handing out fliers, he ran up to Bentley, holding out one.

""Babes' Bangin' Pre-Birthday, Pre-Prom Bash"?" Bentley read with confusion.

"Yeah. You see, my dad and my uncle are gonna be out of town until Saturday night. On Sunday's Babes' birthday, and next Saturday's Prom. So, since it's our senior year, Babes wants to have the party to end all parties!"

Bentley continued to read:

""We'll have food, music, the alcohols, and we're 90% sure the cops might show up.""

Bentley blinked. "Wow."

"I-I've never had a date to the party, before…"

Bentley blushed. "I've never been to his parties."

Dodger took his hands. "So you'll come?"

"Sure!"

"Great… But you'll have to loose the suit."

\---

The night of the party, The Winchesters' House was banging. Babes replaced all the bulbs with black light, and the sound system thumped. Red solo cups as far as the eye could see. The Winchester Twins and Dodge had even set up precautions, to make the eventual hungover cleanup a breeze.

"Where the hell did Babes get the beer? Won't your parents notice?" Bentley asked loudly. He tugged at his loosened tie. He was without suit jacket and his shirt was rolled up. He even wore… Gasp… Dark jeans. 

He felt so exposed.

"He made a fake ID. Just like our dads taught us."

"Why the hell do you know how to make fake IDs?"

"Family business, let's dance!"

Dodger then dragged Bentley to the dance floor.

\---

Saw had stepped away from the party. It was too noisy with too many people. Plus, Babes wouldn't let him drink too much. He's had a sip and he felt woozy. Hannibal had never let Saw drink, unlike Bentley or Wendy. So he retreated to the stairs, sitting on the steps. Babes sat by him.

"Won't your dad get in trouble with the landlord?" Saw asked. (The Lecters were notorious for asking strange, exposition-related questions when drunk).

"Nah. We've been on Crowley's good side since we started telling him peak times to objectify my dad and Uncle Sam…" Babes replied. (The Winchesters got exposition-y when drunk, sometimes.) "We'd be on the streets otherwise."

"You're a terrible person."

"I'm terribly in love with yooooooou~"

Saw squinted. "What."

"That's just the alcohol talking."

\---

Wendy was watching Saw and Babes on the stairs, fuming. She had already crushed one red cup in her perfectly manicured hands. Now she was resisting the urge to subject her second to such a fate. What the hell did Babes see in Saul? Antisocial, haphephobic Saul?

Bentley, who was over with Dodger playing a game of Spin The Bottle, drunkenly grinned over at her. "Admit it." He would've slurred at her. But Wendy Lecter was far too proud for such things.

Besides, with how things were going with "Dentley", she was close to her own victory.

Dodger caught sight of her and ran over, the boy hopelessly smashed. "WENDY!" He said, bracing her shoulders and unintionally pouring beer down the back of her short couture dress.

"I wanna THANK YOU for helping me get with Ben. Ya know, some people m-" He nearly vomited. "May say you're a heartless f-hic!-ing bitch. Well, I sayyyyyyyyy… Scrrrrrew those F-hic!-ERS!" He started tearing up. "You're my best friend. M-my best straight friend who's not related to me… yet."

Bentley called for Dodger. He swayed over, plopping next to him.

Wendy felt something. It was a sort of… Emotion. Warmth, from Dodger's compliment. And some other emotion. She felt bad for using the boy. Was this… guilt?

Wendy poured her cup out onto the floor. "No more cheap beer for me."

\---

Dodger had to admit, he usually didn't enjoy Babes's parties a lot. And Babes had them a lot. He was like a middle class teen Jay Gatsby. Dodger usually ended up either against the wall or upstairs watching movies.

But tonight, with Ben, he was enjoying himself.

Bentley spun the bottle. It landed on Dodger. He eagerly kissed his boyfriend, which escalated to making out.

"Hey! The Seven Minutes In Heaven game's in the basement, if you want to be alone!" Some kid said.

"Why would I go to the basement when my room's upstairs?" Dodger said, grabbing Bentley's hand as the group whooed.

He pulled Bentley up the stairs, both giggling. Babes stood up, completely hammered. "Hey! My dorky cousin's about to have SEX!" He shouted. Saw stood up and started leading Babes upstairs.

The whole house cheered.

\---

Dodger dragged Bentley to his room, where they sat on the bed, drunkenly staring into each other's eyes.

They soon started to kiss again. Dodger, while drunk, was so nervous. he'd never actually done THIS before. But he figured he'd watched the Renly and Loras love scene enough times and read enough slashfic to figure it out.

Bentley then leaned Dodger back against his bed, never breaking mouth contact. In Dodger's blurred vision, against the light of his ceiling fan, Bentley looked like an angel.

His angel.

They continued what they set out to do, lost in each other, everything else fading to black to them.

Or maybe it was the alcohol. Not as romantic, but possible.


	8. Ten Things I Dislike About Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's busted

Dean and Sam Winchester arrived home early the next morning. They had just gotten back from visiting an old friend, Castiel, on "business". When they got back to their house (surprisingly big for their combined income of hustled pool games and other questionable jobs.), the lawn was littered in trash.

Dean sighed. "Paul…"

Mr. Crowley ran up to the men. "Do you know how many noise complaints I got? Sixteen! If it weren't for the fact we were such good friends…"

"You mean the fact you want to bone either one or both of us." Sam said dryly. He turned to Dean. "Check on the kids. I'll talk to Crowley."

Dean entered his home, appalled. Red solo cups everywhere. The furniture covered in black garbage bags. Toilet paper stringed across everything. There were still stragglers passed out on the floor and walls. Even what appeared to be the local cop, Officer Jawford.

Dean nudged the officer. He bolted up. "WHOO! BEST PARTY EVER! HASHTAG "AIN'T NO PARTY LIKE A BABES PARTY"!"

Dean winced. "Jawford, did my kids and nephew throw a party?"

"Hell yeah! I was going to arrest them, but they were playing my song, and they had the good kegs and one kid brought brownies. I'm GLAD I showed up."

Dean groaned and headed upstairs.

\---

All the noise downstairs woke Dodger up. "Dad and Uncle Dean must be home. Crap!" His hangover kicked in, making him wince. "Crap!" He looked to the floor. There was unmistakably a vomit stain: a mix of beer, pretzels, and some white stuff his still-awakening mind couldn't identify.

He felt a naked arm flop across his naked body and pull him closer to another naked body.

"Aw, hell…"

He looked over and saw it was Bentley, sleeping peacefully with his hair messy.

"Aw hell YES!" He corrected.

Dodge heard Baby squeal in horror down the hall, and his uncle's voice yelling. He rubbed Bentley's back to gently wake him up. The other boy groggily looked up at him. "Hey…" Bentley said.

"Hey…" Dodge replied. The two kissed sweetly.

Suddenly, Uncle Dean opened the door.

"Aw, for f***'s sake, you too, Dodge? Seriously?"

Bentley sat up. "Are you Dodge's father?"

"Worse. His uncle. You two get dressed and get your asses downstairs, got it?"

Dodger nodded. He sat up, wincing, both from the hangover and the strange pain in his butt.

\---

"Paul and Inis Winchester!" Dean said sternly.

"Dodger Rory Charger." Sam chastised.

The Teenaged Winchester Clan shrunk in their seats. Their significant others were seated beside them, waiting for their parents to join in the discipline.

"You trashed the house! You disturbed the neighbors! YOU GOT AN OFFICER DRUNK!" Dean said, at his wit's end. He then calmed down briefly. "I liked the thing you did with the garbage bags, though." Dean added.

Babes clicked his fingers at his dad. Then Dean went back to becoming his own father.

"Dodger, I'm especially surprised at you. Drinking? Having sex?" Sam added.

Dodger sighed. "I was only having a good time, Dad." He sighed. "For once…" He added.

"Mr. Winchester, it was my idea to have the sex, I'm sorry. I assure you I don't intend to hurt your son." Bentley said sincerely.

"Stay out of this, Bentley." Sam warned.

"Inis, are you serious?" Dean said. "At least tell me you used protection…"

Baby nodded, squeezing Jag's hand.

"Jag, you hurt my daughter I swear she'll…"

"But sir I love her!"

"BUT DAD I LOVE HIM!"

Dean turned to Babes. "And Paul…"

"Dad, I know I done goofed, but at least this time I didn't have an orgy. Or any sex." Saw nodded.

The Winchester Brothers leaned back, in shock. First Dodger was having sex now Babes was practicing abstinence?

They had to remember to check for possession.

Soon, Dr. Lecter and Chilton arrived. Both men squinted at Babes.

Then Chilton gawked. "Jaguar! You're dating that delinquent Paul's sister?"

"Jag, you never told your dad about us?" Baby said, anger in her voice. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! Never! I was going to!" Jag said.

"Well, I was going to go to prom with you. Guess I'm not…" Baby said, standing up and fleeing upstairs in tears. Jag and Dean called for her.

Dr. Chilton turned around to leave. "I have to ask my wife if she knew about this. And call the principal to get you all banned from prom." He dialed his phone and dragged his son out of the house as he called for Baby. "Hello? Bedelia?"

The kids besides Jag gasped. Partially because of the threat. Partially because they never knew Dr. Chilton was married. And partially because they never knew Dr. Chilton had ever gotten laid. (They always assumed Jag was adopted or produced asexually.)

Dr. Lecter glared at Babes. "Defiling my son again?"

Saw shook his head. "He was a surprising gentleman, sir."

Babes raised his hand, putting the other on his heart. "Scout's honor."

Dr. Lecter sighed. Then turned to Dodger. "And you. I'm surprised."

"Why is everyone surprised? Look. I love your son, Dr. Lecter. What happened last night was an accident, but I love him. So much…" Dodger said, eyes pleading.

Bentley looked at Dodger. "You love me?"

Dodger nodded. "Yeah. Since, like, 9th Grade."

Bentley looked genuinely touched. "Dodger, I…"

Dr. Lecter, in a surprisingly rude move, interrupted. "Well, I suppose boys will be boys." He turned to Ben. "I'm surprised at your sudden interest in men, though, Bentley. And that you knew how to…"

"Hey, he's special. And I have the Internet, Father."

Hannibal glared. "Never interrupt."

Bentley slunk back in his chair.

Hannibal headed for the door with his sons. "Goodbye, Winchesters." He turned around and mumbled. "I'll regret having you for in-laws."

The Winchesters turned to the boys. "Up to your rooms. You're grounded for the rest of the weekend." They said in unison.

The two sighed and obeyed.

\---

When Babes went to his room, he saw a little whittled him and a note on his nightstand.

"Thanks for not having sex with me. I wanted to give you this thing I made in shop. This is a very boyfriend thing to do, right?  
-Saw"

Babes hugged his little replica to his chest.

"No homo."

\---

Dodger, meanwhile, got a quick text from Bentley:

"Last night was great. Wouldn't trade it for the world. X ;) <3"

Dodger fired back a response and hid the phone away before his dad could catch him.


	9. Beauty In Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom Happens And Therefore A Bunch Of Crap Does Too

It was finally the night of Prom. There was tangible excitement in the air. And for Bentley and Wendy Lecter, it held a lot more weight. They agreed that Prom was their last chance to win the bet, otherwise it'd end in a draw.

Bentley straightened his tux. He meticulously put product in his hair and made sure he hadn't started getting blemishes on his naturally flawless skin. He grinned to himself. He was perfection as always.

He hurried down the stairs. His siblings were waiting for him. Wendy didn't so much wear a prom dress as she wore an elegant evening gown that cost more than the prom shop itself. Saw, however, wore a simple suit. No bow tie, just a suit.

If their father wasn't out getting ingredients for his next dinner party, he'd have killed him.

There was a knock at the door. Saw went to open it and saw Babes, wearing an… actually really nice tuxedo.

"Hi. Ready to go?"

Saw nodded, a bit speechless. Babes chuckled, linked arms with him, and escorted him to the car. "See you both there, bitches!" He said to the remaining Lecters.

Wendy huffed, clenching her fists. She then went to her car, a fancy European sports car. If she was going dateless to Prom, she was going to spin it as being too expensive for anyone to even touch.

Bentley chuckled and went for his own car, with which he shared a name, and drove to The Winchesters.

\---

Ben sat awkwardly on the sofa, waiting for Dodger. Sam Winchester sat across from him.

"You aren't going to be making any "detours" with my son, are you?"

"Absolutely not, sir."

"Good."

"Dad, you're scaring him." Dodger called from the stairs. Bentley looked up. 

His jaw dropped. His heart skipped a beat. His pants tightened a bit. All he could whisper was "wow."

Dodger came down the stairs, dressed in a blue tux. His hair was neatly done. And in Bentley's mind, he was walking in slow motion, light behind him, a weird burst of wind blowing on him.

Was "Bad Things" playing in the background?

Sam cleared his throat as Bentley gawked at his only son. Bentley straightened himself. He did a little bow. "My knight." He said with a wink.

"My lord." Dodger replied, winking and taking his hand.

As they left the house, Bentley swore he heard Sam chuckle and say something about nerds.

\---

The ballroom they were holding Prom in was decked out. So much so that the students very quickly realized where the school's budget really went.

Babes was bobbing his head along to "Party Rock Anthem." Saw just stood there.

"I can't believe they got DJ HAP-N-STANZ!" Babes said. "He's Baltimore's most famous DJ! He plays songs that fit the mood perfectly, AND the songs always cut at oddly convenient or awkward times!"

Speaking of such a time, Baby and Jag were walking in front of them, Jag desperately trying to patch things up.

"Baby, I screwed up. I'm sorry. I love you."

"This isn't about you and your dad. I don't want anything more to do with you!" Baby sobbed.

"Then what is it about?"

The music cut.

"I'M PREGNANT, JAG!" Baby shouted.

Everyone gasped. Baby ran off in tears.

Jag stood there, dumbstruck. Suddenly, the music was "Stay With Me".

Saw squinted at the DJ. "That's freaking weird."

\---

Dodger and Bentley were dancing together to "I Can't Fight This Feeling", gazing into each other's eyes the whole time. Bentley was having the time of his life with his boyfriend. He hadn't felt this way about anyone before.

He was in l-

Oh no.

He quickly excused himself and ran to Wendy.

\---

"You've got to end our bet."

"It's only because you know you're loosing!" Wendy said haughtily, glaring at Babes and Saw.

"Look, I don't want Dodger to get hurt, is all. If he found out…"

"I told him about it before that massive food fight. You remember the food fight, right? We were all there. Anyway, I told him and he was a bit ticked, but more at me."

"Still, I just think this whole thing is stupid, and…"

Wendy suddenly snapped and marched over to Babes, who'd begun slow dancing with Saw.

"THAT'S IT! WHAT DO YOU SEE IN SAUL? SAUL, OF ALL PEOPLE!? HE'S… JUST… UGH! WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!? I'M A SOCIALITE! MY MOTHER WAS WORTH MORE THAN THE ENTIRE STATE OF MARYLAND! WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM AND NOT ME!?"

The music cut. Wendy panted. Ben grinned, gleeful. "HA! I WON!"

Babes mock-gasped. "Bentley Lecter, you used our pure love as a bet?" He said, pulling Saw to him.

Ben winced. "Er… Yeah?"

"Well, you should know that… WE TOTALLY GOT YOU!" Babes said, letting go of Saw and laughing uncontrollably.

"We knew we were being used, so we decided to give you what you wanted." Saw said bluntly.

"You… Played us?" Ben and Wendy said in unison. They were both angry and impressed. Their little brother was growing up. 

"Like a fiddle." Babes said.

Wendy growled and stormed off, Bentley following after her to give her his list of demands. 

Babes looked over to Saw. "It's been a pleasure working with you." He said.

"Likewise."

The two stared at each other as the song "Accidentally In Love" played. Babes started to lean in close to Saw.

"No homo." He whispered. And went about partying hard.

\---

"What I Want" pumped through the ballroom.

"I have a full list of demands," Bentley said. "First of all, you need to wear a bunny suit as you execute my tasks."

Wendy sighed. "Fine. But first, answer this question: do you love Dodger?"

Bentley paused. "I… I dunno. He's just… He's unlike any other person I've ever met. He's sweet, funny, cute…"

The music cut off.

"I only lied to him once about liking dogs…"

"You… Lied to me?"

Bentley spun around. How long had Dodge been there?

"Dodge, you don't understand…"

Dodger ran off crying. "Say Something" started playing.

"Alright!" The DJ said over the mic. "Time for Prom Royalty! Your Kings are Bentley Lecter and Dodger Charger!"

Dodger had left, and Bentley shook his head.

"Okay… Saul Lecter and Paul Winchester!"

Saw had gone home, uncomfortable with people, and Babes had decided to go have an orgy with the cheerleaders.

"Alright… Uh… Jaguar Chilton and Inis Winchester?"

Neither were present.

"C'mon, we're running out of named characters… Miriam Lass and Vincent Dankworth?"

The two ran up to the stage, happy together.

Bentley sighed. "Could this night get worse?"

"You could get arrested trying to help the love of your life…" Matthew Brown, one of the janitors and a chaperone, said, walking by.


	10. Say Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation and love confessions ensue.

Dodger avoided Bentley in those last few weeks of school before graduation. Bentley felt like crap, and lonely. So very lonely. He didn't even get joy out of Wendy doing everything he said. (Partially because she always found loopholes. For example, dressing as a Playboy Bunny instead of a regular bunny.) 

Ben tried to move on, and ask out Miriam, but her response was:

"Bentley, no. I'm happy with Vincent."

"But we're soulmates!"

"I know." She said. "But I know how this sort of thing works, you know. You get with me, then Dodger realizes he still loves you, and in a grand display of affection he whisks you off into the sunset. then I'm left alone for the mere sin of being with you and not being Dodger." She said simply. Then walked off.

Ben suddenly really regretted introducing Miriam from that weird girl from Lippmann High.

\---

At graduation, Principal Crawford stood in front of the students. He gave them a very inspirational speech about the usual stuff: follow your dreams, don't give up, do not let a good thing pass you by, et cetera.

Bentley was incredibly moved by this. He thought: "I should win Dodger back. Tell him I love him." He started to stand up…

Jaguar sprung up first. "BABY WINCHESTER, I LOVE YOU!" 

Baby stood up in shock. Onstage, Dr. Chilton's jaw dropped.

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" He continued, climbing over other students to get to her. "If you're keeping the baby, I want our child to have both its parents…" He kneeled before her. "Will you marry me?"

Baby's eyes welled with tears. "Yes! I will!"

The crowd cheered as the couple kissed. Dr. Chilton started to stand up, straightening his suit. Crawford shot him a look that screamed, "If you want to keep your job, you'd better sit your butt down and let these kids have their moment."

When that died down, Bentley decided he'd better try again. This time, he was interrupted by Babes standing up and turning to where the graduating class's families were. 

"Saw! I have to tell you something!"

Saw looked at him, standing up and hating all the attention Babes was drawing to him.

"I want you to know… I might be a little gay for you!"

"…Okay… Me too, I guess…"

"So… you want to go on an actual date tomorrow?"

Saw shrugged. "Sure, whatever." He sat down.

Babes pumped his fist and sat down. The crowd clapped.

Ben sighed. "Well, three's a char-"

Matthew Brown ran onstage. "I LOVE YOU, MR. GRAHAM! I ALWAYS HAVE!"

"For God's sake, YOU'RE NOT EVEN A STUDENT HERE, MATTHEW! YOU'RE THE JANITOR! GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!" Crawford shouted.

Ben started to stand up.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE INTERRUPTING THIS GRADUATION! YOU ALL CAN SIT DOWN!"

Bentley sat back down. Crawford glared at someone in the audience. He heard what sounded like Dodger's landlord saying "bugger". Crawford then cleared his throat and calmly continued the graduation ceremony.

\---

Bentley couldn't find Dodger after the ceremony ended. He did find Baby, though, and asked her where he was.

"He and Uncle Sam went ahead to the restaurant to make sure we don't loose our reservation. If you want to talk to him, you'd better get a hold of him before tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"He got an interview for Stanford in a week. He starts driving out to California tomorrow."

Bentley felt crushed. California? "Th-Thank you, Baby…"

"You're welcome. And hey, Ben?"

"Yeah?"

Baby smiled. "Good luck. Maybe you weren't as bad as I thought you were."

"Thanks."

\---

Ben had nearly given up. Dodger ignored his calls and texts. He wanted to drive over to his house, but it was late and The Winchesters put the fear of God in him. Plus, his own dad would ask questions.

The next morning, The Lecters decided to go on their own little trip: to Harvard. Bentley had his own interview.

As they packed, Bentley couldn't stop thinking of Dodger. He couldn't let him go. He couldn't.

As they put their stuff in the car. Bentley realized what he had to do.

"Wendy! You don't have to do what I say anymore! You were right…"

Wendy smirked. "Of course I was." She tossed her hair and climbed into the car.

Bentley turned around and started running. His father called after him.

\---

Dodger said goodbye to his family and started to pull out of the driveway in his new Dart. He briefly thought about Ben. Maybe he'd been a bit hasty. Maybe he should talk to h-

"DODGER!"

Dodger screeched to a halt. Bentley was right in front if him. He parked and climbed out of his car. "Ben!?"

"Dodger, I'm so sorry I lied about liking dogs. They're growing on me, but I only lied because I… I love you."

Dodger's eyes widened. "Ben… I forgive you. I love you, too."

Ben's phone rang. Dodger let Ben answer. Ben walked off, then returned, frowning as he finished the phone call.

"No, Dad. I'm giving up /your/ dream."

He hung up, and looked Dodger in the eyes.

"Hey, Dodger, can I come with you to California?"

Dodger smiled and kissed him.


End file.
